Viper Civil War
The Viper Civil War was a massive conflict between the fraction end criminal organization, the Vipers. The conflict originated by a differences in methods between the commander of the organization, Christopher Salasco, and veteran criminal/lieutenant Nikolai Orelov. The conflict was brought to a breaking point after the Fall of Cicada- Nikolai sought to retake lost territory on the East Coast, while Salasco choose to remain in Canada. Unable to tolerate Salasco's weakness further, Nikolai declared war against his former commander alongside his second-in-command Reginald Doyle and veterans from previous Viper wars. Salasco, in turn, sought his allies with a majority of the newer recruits, as well as the rest of the Vipers' command- with the exception of Alejandro, who backed out of the organization entirely. Soon, other organizations joined the fight. Alpha Wolf, still furious with Salasco following the NYACW, allied himself with Nikolai, and the Suns of Vulcan Motorcycle Club sided with the stronger and more loyal Salasco. The Heiwajima Syndicate, persuaded by their former ally Doyle, also sided with Nikolai's forces for the war. Combatants Salasco and allies *Salasco's Vipers *Suns of Vulcan Motorcycle Club *United Crime Corps. (hired) Nikolai and allies *Nikolai's Vipers *The Wolves *Heiwajima Syndicate *United Crime Corps. (hired) Timeline Opening shots *Nikolai orders an assassination attempt on Salasco as he leaves the assassination of Mastermind. Attempt fails, Nikolai's assassin killed. Actual War *April 3 **Salasco hires UCC assassins to lead a hit on meeting between Nikolai and Le Hound, who have officially entered an alliance. Unsuccessful; assassins escape unscathed, one Wolf wounded. **Salasco calls out to old allies Suns of Vulcan Motorcycle Club for assistance. Vulcans agree to supply much needed manpower. **Nikolai's Vipers intercept an arms shipment to Salasco's Vipers. Four S!Vipers killed, one N!Viper wounded, $1000 worth of weapons stolen. *April 5 **Reginald Doyle contacts the Heiwajima Syndicate, who agree to aid Nikolai's Vipers. **Vulcan bikers raid the safe house of one of Nikolai's veteran supporters. Two bikers killed, seven N!Vipers killed, $500 stolen. **The Wolves and UCC mercenaries engage in a firefight in London. Three Wolves killed, two UCC soldiers killed. *April 10 **The Wolves and N!Vipers assault Vulcan bikers and S!Vipers during a meeting. Former victorious, with latter retreating after losses. One Wolf killed, five N!Vipers killed, two Bikers killed, seven S!Vipers killed. *April 15 **Syndicate members assault Biker weapon compound. 3 Syndicate killed, 7 Bikers killed and $125 in weapons stolen. *April 17 **Nikolai hires UCC hitman Valkyrie to assassinate Damien DeLuca and Maxis Rockford. Hit successful. **Alejandro is hired to lead assault on Robert Palmer's safe house. Hit successful, and 10 S! Vipers killed. *April 20 **La Coyote assassinates Biker drug dealers. 7 Bikers dead *April 25 **S! Vipers attack a Syndicate night club. 10 S! Vipers killed, 12 Syndicate members killed **N! Vipers recover incriminating evidence against Salasco. The Viper leader goes into hiding, and his company is left in shambles. *April 29 **S! Vipers intercept several N! Vipers during a heist. 7 S! Vipers killed, 6 N! Vipers killed, 1 N! Vipers wounded *April 30 **Salasco offers a peace offering. Nikolai accepts. *May 2 **Salasco and Nikolai meet together to discuss peace terms. Nikolai, having hidden Syndicate and Wolves soldiers along with hired UCC assassin Valkyrie, attack Salasco. Christopher Salasco killed, 7 S! Vipers killed, 9 N! Vipers killed, and 13 Wolves killed. Result Overall *Nikolai Orelov's Vipers victorious *Salasco, Rockford, DeLuca, and Palmer all killed. Territorial *Vipers reestablish territory in New York, Pennsylvania, Virginia, and Massachusetts Category:Events Category:Gang Wars